The Legacy of a Legend
by PerkJustice
Summary: What happens if Minato survived? How would this effect the ninja world? What happens if he was a grand son of a certain Uchiha? What happens when Kushina is not a Uzumaki but a Senju? How will this effect Naruto as he ascends the Sage of the Six Paths...


"Minato no let me seal the Kyuubi!" Shouted Kushina wincing in pain at the large loss of blood and the strain of holding the Kyuubi down with her chakra chains panting hard waiting for her husband's response.

"No Kushina I will never allow you to carry such a burden please you have to understand what I am doing its painful for me also having to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto but how can I ask someone else to spare their child if I can not do it myself" replied the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze to his wife sadly as his tone held great grief.

"It is not because of that Minato-kun I know that it is that I want to do the seal Minato someone needs to look after Naruto and at my current state I am dying and he needs a parent to give them their love!" She replied to her husband in a tone full of despair but hope and when Minato looked into her eyes he saw her flames of determination and could not deny her request.

"OK Kushina-chan but always know that me and Naruto will always love you please do not ever forget that", not even going try and stop his wife because he knew if that was what his wife wanted he could never change her mind and was only given a nod by Kushina as she rapidly went through seals and shouted.

" **Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fuin!** (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal)" as the Kyuubi rested is final words breaking from the mysterious man's control with a sagely smile on his face that was actually a very honest smile.

" **Thank you Kushina I will look after your son just rest in peace** ", only loud enough for Minato and Kushina to hear as they smile as he split into Ying and Yang as they both was sealed into Naruto who was crying as Kushina gave him a motherly smile knowing this is the last thing she would do in her life as she ran through a rapid assortment of handseals saying her last words.

"I am going to seal a chunk of my chakra into you it will probably be long before I see you and Minato look after him for me raise him to be just like his old man alright now **Fuin** (Seal)!" as the Shinigami took her soul into his body as Minato joined Naruto with his crying as he held her body making a vow to Kushina.

"I vow to fulfill your last wish Kushina and will make him a greater man then me", as he left there in a flash with Naruto and Kushina safe in his hands as tears were running down his face as he went to the Sarutobi Clan compound to inform his predecessor of the death of his wife when he appeared at the gate he has met by a young silver haired ANBU captain with a dog mask.

Shishou are you here to inform Sandaime Hokage-sama about Kushina demise", as a tear fell out of his mask because he admitted he cared for his teacher's wife because to him after his father had died Minato and Kushina were the ones to take that position as his surrogate parents as he wept on and let his teacher pass on but Minato stopped and said.

"Kakashi could you please look after Naruto because after what just happened I do not trust anyone but you to look after Naruto right now", while he handed Naruto down to Kakashi and left to speak with Hiruzen Sarutobi the Kami of all Shinobi.

"How did you deal with the Kyuubi Minato because if your here you must have defeated the Kyuubi but could you please tell me why also why do you look so glum?" asked the famous renown with many titles Sarutobi Hiruzen in a sagely tone inspecting Minato in a all-comprehensive way.

"Yes Hiruzen but it was at a great loss also I have got good news me and Kushina has had a child and we named him Naruto", as he gave a sad smile while the old man started to smile and wanted to meet child of two great people and asked.

"Can I see him now? Also where is Kushina?" wondering when he could meet Minato's legacy and wanted to know where his favorite red head was until Minato lost all the light in his eyes and spoke in a grave tone.

"Hiruzen when I said we defeated the Kyuubi but at the great loss of one person-" but he was cut off by the old man as his eyes widened and ended the sentence off for Minato.

"Kushina." As Sarutobi finally caught on and must met with a grave nod by Minato to confirm that he was right unfortunately as he went to Minato and comforted him as Minato was just standing there having flashbacks that all stopped at Kushina's words.

"Kushina-chan would not have wanted this and I will fulfill her final wishes and even go beyond that", not noticing he was thinking aloud while his predecessor just smiled as he saw a burning will of fire that showed that he was determined to go through his vow knowing now Sarutobi knew Naruto would be raised right speaking about him Sarutobi wanted to meet the little infant.

"Minato can you please bring me to Naruto I want to see the kid who is descended from a great Uchiha and Hokage", he whispered to Minato as he did not want to spill Minato's secret that he was the son of Madara Uchiha as Minato's magekyou sharingan flashed for a second that he was remincing of his lineage knowing that Naruto will inherit his clan's doujutsu, the sharingan.

"I see you are getting along with him quite well I see Kakashi", Minato said in a humorous tone as he saw the way Kakashi was treating Naruto as he found the scene amusing and so did Sarutobi.

"I have got to agree with Minato on this one Kakashi because I have also found this amusing likewise I am on Minato on this on", while Hiruzen started to chuckle with Minato but it got too much when Naruto joined in as Kakashi lost his dignity as he was getting laughed and ridiculed by a baby, how the mighty have fallen was the thought going through the ANBU's mind.

"If life continues like this I think little Naruto will win over Konoha and surpass in everyway possible", with a genuine meaning towards what he said as he thought I can get used to this kind of life as he continued merrily laughing hoping to spend times like this with Naruto in the picture...

 _ **(Timeskip: 3 years)**_

"You can not catch me Tou-san", said a running 3 year old Naruto that was looking behind him as he escaped from the sight of his father but was not watching where he was going and bumped into a Leaf Shinobi as he looked up towards the ninja who just smirked at Naruto in a sadistic way.

"Well thank Kami giving us to beat the Kyuubi on his birthday that's got be a sign guys", as their grins no wavered while Naruto was shivering in fear wondering they are going to do to him.

"This is for my brother brat, HYAAA!" As the Shinobi took a good right hook at the blond hair kid only to dodge as they, the Shinobi got aggravated at this while Naruto eyes changed their normal crystal blue to blood red with one tomoe in each eye as he could see their moves he was so astounded that he did not see the Shinobi faces and just thought wow.

"I think you guys should leave right now as I do not think the Hokage would take a liking to you after beating up his son", a voice said with gravity defying hair and a dog ANBU mask whilst the Shinobi ran for their lives as Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Aniki for saving me from those bad men and why is your mouth open that wide", as Naruto saw Kakashi's mouth gaping because of the sudden revelation of Naruto possessing the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai, the sharingan.

"Just like your old man Naruto huh but unlocking the sharingan at this age that must be some hell of a record", Kakashi voiced his thoughts while Naruto was listening intently and asked.

"Aniki what is the sharingan and does Tou-san have the sharingan?" As Kakashi was snapped from his thoughts as Naruto looked at him with a look that described that this kid wanted answers as Kakashi just sighed knowing that it was his fault for bringing up the subject.

"Well Naruto the sharingan is a special doujutsu that is originated from the Uchiha clan and yes your father also has the sharingan but a more power version but Naruto this is a secret do not tell anyone and to add to that do not show you new skill to anyone, is that clear?" Demanded Kakashi after answering Naruto with a serious tone that he rarely showed as the kid just gulped and agreed to Kakashi knowing it was not much of a question more like an order.

"Now lets go to your father I bet he will be surprised when you unlocked your sharingan at this age now Naruto deactivate your sharingan because we do not want to ruin the surprise for your dad do we?" Naruto just shooked his head because he wanted to see the expression on his father's face when he sees what he unlocked but for some reason he could not deactivate his sharingan and frowned.

"Aniki I do not know how to deactivate the sharingan could you please tell me how?" Questioned Naruto not wanting desperately to surprise his father while Kakashi just sighed and could not really blame Naruto he was just a 3 year old kid.

"Well Naruto can you see the chakra that is going towards your eyes yeah cut that connection", explained Kakashi as Naruto nodded throughout what Kakashi was instructing him to do as he did that his eyes turned back to its original crystal blue natural color as Naruto grinned knowing that he did it in his first try while Kakashi behind the mask his eyes widened as Naruto got the hand of it as he thought his a natural just like his parents now thinking that Kushina will definitely be proud of the turn out of the events that just recently happened.

"Well isn't it the birthday boy huh Naruto", as Naruto raced at his father when Kakashi entered with **Shunshin** at the Hokage office holding Naruto with his hand as Minato accepted Naruto with open arms while Naruto had a foxy grin on his face.

"Hey Tou-san look at what I got its something called the sharingan it lets me see these cool stuff and if I show you mine can I see yours too?" While Naruto was talking to his father he activated the sharingan while Minato just gaped and Kakashi was now on the floor rolling in laughter at the sight of his sensei Naruto joined by giggling at his father expression but after a while Minato snapped out of it and retained back to his normal posture.

"Do not worry sensei I already told what to do and do not worry I was pretty shocked when I found out too", Kakashi explained to his surrogate father that while in between Naruto nodded and unbeknown to everyone but him he shivered also at the flashback.

"OK Naruto starting from tomorrow you will begin your ninja training", said Minato in a serious tone but for Naruto he started to dance around finally happy to start training to be a ninja as Minato and Kakashi cracked a grin and thought that the little kid sure knew how to brighten up the mood while Naruto continued to dance around happily as the two men looked at him amused.

 ** _(Timeskip: Next day)_**

"OK Naruto rise and shine time to start your training to be a ninja", as Minato grinned as he knew he played his cards right as Naruto bolted out and already cleared his bed and to get dressed up as Minato left the room to finish preparing Naruto and his breakfast.

"Tou-san what are we going to learn today?", asked Naruto wondering what he was going to do with his dad in his first ever day of training as Minato was ready and answered.

"Well for this whole couple of years to your 4 years old we will be doing mental and physical training physical in the morning all the way to evening then mental from the evening to the night only having two days off", throughout his whole conversation Naruto was just absorbing all this information like a sponge and went on to his next question.

"What will be doing for physical and mental training, Tou-san?" Minato grinned at his son curiosity and was proud because the answers he was asking is going to be his final before they start to train.

"Well for physical training for today we will be doing 500 laps around Konoha then 500 pushups and 500 punches, kicks and practicing on your taijutsu and kenjutsu after that then in the afternoon we will be doing meditating for 2 hours and studying in the library learning about taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, bukijutsu and medical jutsu", said Minato after a big sigh while Naruto was jumping around not knowing what was in store for him while Minato was grinning sadistically knowing this was going to be a fun day for him and Naruto nightmare.

"Damn that was hard hey father did I do well throughout the laps?" Questioned Naruto as beads of sweat was running down his face as his father was shocked because no kid his age would have survived doing half of it but he snapped at and gave a grin to his son nodded and said.

"Now Naruto drop down and give me 500 also call me Minato-sensei when we are training OK" said Minato in a stern voice.

"Yes Minato-sensei", Naruto said as his face lost his usual demeanor and went into a serious expression as he dropped even though he has tired as he slowly began to start doing his pushups as he gradually increased his speed doing it while Minato watched and just knew that his son was going to surpass him some day.

"498, 499 and 500! I finally did it To-Minato-sensei" as Naruto was drenched in sweat but still had a lot of stamina to go but luckily his father missed his slip because of the book he was reading called 'The Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'.

"Minato-sensei!" Shouted Naruto this shocked Minato as he replied by a weak grin as he forgot about Naruto and his training while Naruto who was happy he grabbed his father's attention looked at the book with a curious gleam.

"Minato-sensei what is that book you are reading and what is it about also who wrote it?" Wondering what the book was while Minato grinned and thought about it thinking well since he finished early then expected he does have some extra time.

"OK Naruto this book is about a ninja that was very courageous and led a beautiful life with the author's name being Jiraiya who is also your kyofu and my sensei", told Naruto the summarized version of the story while his son was engrossed by it and he was inspired to be like that character.

"What was the name of this character?" Asked Naruto wondering who was this magnificent hero's name as Minato grinned knowing Naruto would be in for a surprise as Naruto was oblivious of this.

"Well Naruto was his name and his the reason of why your name is also because me and Kushina-chan wanted you to have a great life like that character in the book", Minato said as he let a tear escape when talking about his wife just wishing she was here while Naruto joined in as he knew because his father wanted him to know how great of a woman she was as the blonde kid wiped his tears and his eyes changed from an eerily sorrow emptiness with a flame of determination and hope while Minato started to grin seeing Kushina inside of Naruto.

"Well she would not want us to cry over her and mourn she wants us to not to look behind but always look forward so I'm going to start my 500 kicks punches and kicks OK Minato-sensei?" As he awaited his father's confirmation while Minato's grin grew and just gave a slight nod as Naruto did not wait to be told twice so he began practicing on a nearby tree with a punch and a kick as each one got faster and stronger over time more precise while Minato thought that Naruto will surpass everyone.

"HAAAA!" Naruto ended off his kick with a large amount of power which was enough for the tree as it fell while Naruto jumped to the side on instinct but was still shocked by this revelation while his father was chuckling as Naruto was just a bundle full of surprises and he loved it that way as he grabbed Naruto's attention to get onto the next part of his training.

"Well you never cease to amaze anyone including yourself apparently also anyways back to training for what I have seen today you will be learning various taijutsu styles and incorporating them into your own for example would be mine called **Rasenken** (Spiraling Fist) and I will just shown you one technique for now **Rasen Rendan** (Spiraling Barrage)!" While Minato but a mini **Rasengan** (Spiraling Ball) on each of his finger tips and with a blur of his hands he smashed 20 trees less than a second.

"WOW! That was so awesome what styles will I be learning first?" Asked a very eager Naruto after what he just saw he craved to make something like that as Minato was just standing watching his son bounce around like there is no tomorrow.

"Well I think you are going to want to learn these styles so we will be learning for this year mastering a very famous style that is used by only a few in Konoha also while you are doing that you will be using your sharingan to strengthen it, **Goken** (Strong Fist)", after that long speech he sighed while Naruto had a curious gleam in his eyes while his father was getting his breath back.

"So common lets start then father anyways so we can start to make my own style so what are we going to learn first?" Asked a curious young kid while his father just replied with a grin.

"Just remember Naruto we will be start training your sharingan tomorrow today we will be concentrating in making your punches and kicks stronger like this HAAA!" With that Minato smashed right through 5 trees with a single hit as Naruto watched in awe.

"Watch me Minato-sensei I am going to do that in a year just watch HAAA!" Naruto said with a flame of determination as he copied his father but did not get the same result he expected as he just created a dent in the tree but after a while he continued with a kick and the tree just got weaker after 50 more repetition he finally broke the tree as MInato was amazed at his son's progress.

"OK son stop I think its time we visit the weapon's shop because today you be forging your sword don't worry we will visit a shop that is owned by an old friend of mine", as Naruto just sighed because he was relieved they were going to a shop that would not hate him.

"Well good to see you Hokage-sama is this your gaki here so your Naruto HAAA!" Laughed Kagashi (I do not flipping know his name) as he greeted Minato and Naruto while the blonde kid grinned as the man was not that rude to him while Minato just replied.

"Common stop with the formalities I am an old friend remember that so what is the forgery place?" Asked his friend while Kagashi just gave him a grin and led them there but asked.

"Minato I never saw you the type of bukijutsu apart from your Hirashin so what suddenly grabbed your attention for it?" Minato happily just replied as he pointed to Naruto and said.

"It is not for me Kagashi it is for my son right here I am starting to teach him kenjutsu because you know of the _incidents_ that occur with the villagers", as Minato's eyes flashed with hatred so did Kagashi's for blaming a kid for the Kyuubi.

"OK anyways so what type of metal do you want to make it out of-" he was interrupted by Naruto as a chunk of solid that was reeking with power this was no normal metal as it was crimson red with a strange aura.

"Well I guess the metal is settled", after recovering from their shock Naruto just grinned mischievously imagining how awesome his sword could be while Minato looked at Naruto and had only one word in his thought that he kept in mind after this discovery, Kyuubi.

"Naruto lets now decide what shape do you want your sword to be?" Asked Minato as he looked down at Naruto while Naruto just jumped high up pointing to one long thin sword.

"So you want a katana OK next do you want one sword or two?" As he melted the new crimson red metal material as Naruto already knew what he wanted while Minato knew what his son had in mind.

"I want two please", said Naruto in a calm voice while Kagashi and Minato already had this in mind but just wanted to be sure by asking Naruto.


End file.
